1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image formation system having a color image formation apparatus and a monochrome image formation apparatus which are connected to a network.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, in a system having a color printer and a monochrome printer which are connected to a network, in a case where an user at a client computer causes the printers to perform a network print, it has been known that the user selects a printer among plural printers including the color printer and the monochrome printer to perform a print on a computer network.
However, in spite of color originals coexist with black/white originals in one job, only either of the color printer and the monochrome printer can perform the print. Although the color printer can perform the print in full color, in respect of printing speed and the cost of printing, the monochrome printer is superior to the color printer. Therefore, it is desirable that a page of only black/white image is to be printed by the monochrome printer. However, in a conventional system, an user judges whether or not each page has to be printed by the color printer or the monochrome printer. Further, the user designates a page print every page. At this time, since an operation of selecting the printer every time has to be performed, there occurs an inconvenience situation. Further, since the user has to perform an operation of assorting sheets printed by the color printer and the monochrome printer in page order, there occurs an inconvenience situation.
Particularly, in a case where a lot of sheets are to be printed, although processing time and the cost are remarkably exposed, required time for the handwork by the user becomes considerable. It is desired to save this waste of time.